The present invention is directed to a method for repairing interrupt connections with congruent preforms, which are connected to an interconnect at both sides of the interconnect interruptions by resistance heating. This is specifically directed to interconnects whose height, for example, amounts to 20 through 30 .mu.m and whose width amounts to about 50 through 70 .mu.m.
A method for repairing interconnect interruptions is already disclosed by German Published Application 30 25 875. A three-part electrode system has a central inside electrode equipped with a vacuum connection for creating a suction on a preform and, along with concentrically and hemispherically arranged outside electrodes, serves overall for picking up a preform, for depositing the preform and for connecting the preform to the interrupted interconnect. A hard solder connection is usually utilized for connecting by resistance heating. German Patent 22 51 997 discloses data from materials science and welding technology with respect to such a hard solder connection.
With continuing miniaturization of interconnects that have meander-like trapezoidal interconnect tracks and have dimensionings having, for example, width of less than 70 .mu.m, repairs on printed circuit boards cannot be carried out with traditional methods. This is to be essentially attributed to the fact that monitoring with the human eye is no longer possible because of the small dimensions.